Condemnation
by Himalia
Summary: Twelve O'Clock High Lieutenant Colonel Ben Gately's thoughts as he faces the wrath of the new Commander, General Frank Savage.


**This story is based on events from the movie Twelve O'Clock High. For the benefit of those who have not seen the movie I will give a brief synopsis.**

**The plot focuses on the 918****th ****Bomber Group based in Archbury England. The 918****th**** is a hard luck group, something always goes wrong on their missions and they always have heavy casualties. The problem is tracked down to the group commander, Colonel Keith Davenport, who has become very attached to his men and blames himself for all the problems the group is having. So the commanding general relives Davenport and puts General Frank Savage, a personal friend of Davenport's, in charge of the group.**

**Dramatis Personae**

Lieutenant Colonel Ben Gately: Air exec to Colonel Davenport of the 918th, he is demoted to airplane commander when General Savage takes command.

Brigadier General Frank Savage: New commander of the 918th, Savage intends to get the group into shape with practice and discipline, starting with appointing a new air exec. Generally disliked for being a hard-ass.

Major Harvey Stovall: The group adjutant, meaning Harvey fulfills administrative duties and fills out the paperwork. He is good friends with Colonel Davenport but ready to give General Savage a chance.

Jesse Bishop: A co-pilot, he is promoted to pilot commander when his pilot is killed on a mission.

For those of you who are fans of WWII movies and have not seen this movie, you must see it! It is a great black and white film focusing on the psychological effects on men during the war.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or rights to this, a pity, and I do not make any money from doing this, a very great pity. Some of the dialogue is my own but I have also used dialogue directly from the movie, this is "merely corroborative detail intended to give artistic verisimilitude to a bald and unconvincing narrative." Just having fun!

Also, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Now on with the story!

**Condemnation**

**By Himalia**

Draining his glass Ben placed it carefully on the counter and looked around the bar. It was a quiet night, a few pilots here and there, some with friends, some alone. Lieutenant Colonel Ben Gately, air exec of the 918th squadron based in Archbury, looked back down at his glass. Turning it upside down, he ordered another whiskey, his sixth. Damn. Was it really his sixth? He had meant to stop at three, was going to stop at three but the whiskey made it impossible for him to think clearly. And the one thing he didn't want to do right now was to think clearly.

He knew that he had let Keith down. But damn it what did people expect of him! Did they think that he could just drag Keith from his plane and strap him down in a chair for a couple of days? Because that is what it would have come down to. Keith had insisted on flying all the missions himself. The times that Ben had flown had been few and far between and the times he had led missions, well, he could count those on no hands at all. All because stubborn Keith wouldn't stay behind, couldn't bear to sit at a desk while his boys were out there dying. Keith had always joked that Ben was so good at dealing with the political side of running a group it would be a shame if he were shot down. But Ben knew that it was just part of Keith's worry for all the men. If it were possible, Keith would have made sure that none of his boys had to fly the missions into Germany, only milk runs. So Ben had backed down, he had let Keith lead all the missions while he stayed behind at base. But even as he had caved in Ben knew that he shouldn't. No man could handle all that stress and Keith had been no exception. But Keith had seemed to be handling it all right, sure, after each mission he was a little rough, but who wasn't? Even as Ben tried to justify his actions, he knew there was no way he could.

Ben gripped the glass tighter as if by that action he could squeeze out his feelings of guilt.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door of the bar and Ben swung around. Two MPs had entered the bar and were scanning the room. As Ben caught their eye, they started towards him, maneuvering their way through the maze of tables. Ben straightened, had something happened back on base? As air exec, he knew that if any emergency arose he would be immediately notified. Though sending two MPs to tell him of a situation was unusual.

The MPs reached him and saluted. Returning the salute Ben asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Gately, you are under arrest and must accompany us back to base."

Ben stared at the men not able to process what they had just said. Finally, one word emerged.

"What?"

At Ben's surprised tone, the men lost some of their disciplined seriousness.

"I'm sorry Colonel, we were just told to find you and bring you back to base under arrest."

Ben's mind sharpened at this inexplicable action and he asked, "By whose order?"

"General Savage sir." was the reply.

Ben stared at them for a minute more then, slowly turning around, he picked his hat up off the counter. He walked out the door followed closely by the two MPs.

* * *

By the time they reached the base Ben's head had cleared somewhat of the alcohol induced haze and been replaced with a head ache that felt like a squadron of B-17s had come in and dropped a full bomb load on his head. Ben marched into the C.O.'s outer office and faced Major Harvey Stovall at this desk. "What the hell is this all about Harvey?" The headache had not improved his mood and he felt like getting mad at somebody.

Harvey quickly got up from behind his desk and faced Ben, "General Savage, the new commanding officer, ordered your arrest and return to base."

"Why –"

"I don't _know_ why Ben" Harvey said patiently as he led Ben to a seat. "So sit down. He's with Jesse Bishop now but once he's done you can go in."

Harvey returned to his desk, sat down, and picked up the paper he had been reading. The two MPs who had come in with Ben took up a position next to his chair. Ben was hardly aware of anyone's movements as his thoughts swirled around in a confused jumble. Why had he been arrested? Did this have to do with Keith being replaced? Was he going to be kicked out to? As more and more possibilities popped into his mind Ben dropped his head into his hand. He winced as the movement sent a sharp pain through his head. Damn, of all the nights to decide to get drunk. As Ben rubbed his aching forehead, a cup of coffee suddenly materialized in front of him.

"Here."

Looking up Ben stared at Harvey for a second before nodding.

"Thanks Harvey." He said sipping the hot coffee gratefully.

A few minutes later Bishop came out of the General's office and Savage's voice came over the intercom asking Harvey to send Gately in.

Ben stood up and drank the last of his coffee. Leaving the cup on Harvey's desk, he walked into Savage's office, accompanied by the two MP.

* * *

Entering the office, Ben stopped in front of Savage seated at his desk and snapped a salute. Savage only spared a moment to dismiss the MP before returning his attention to the papers on his desk. As seconds lengthened into minutes, and Savage hadn't returned his salute, Ben slowly lowered his hand.

When Savage continued to ignore him Ben inquired, "May I ask the General why I've been placed under arrest?"

"No."

After this brief answer the General was, once again, silent. Ben felt his stomach start to roil as the silence made him nervous. The pounding in his head increased and he raised a hand to rub his aching head.

"Stand at attention!"

Ben quickly dropped his arm and straightened.

Savage finally put down the paper he had been considering and looked up at Ben.

"You're the son of Lieutenant Tom Gately, aren't you?"

Ben felt resentment rise up at this comment. Ever since he had first entered the military, he had been known as Tom Gately's son. The famous Tom Gately. His father had created a big shadow, so big that Ben had never been able to step out of it. With practiced ease he kept the resentment out of his voice as he replied.

"I believe that is my standard identification, sir."

"What do you think of him as an officer?"

Ben was surprised at this question and truth compelled him to answer, "None better sir!"

"That's right," said Savage, "You're the son of one fine officer and the grandson of another. You're a graduate of West Point, of nine years service. Your file shows that you have more four-engine time than any man in the group. For these reasons, you could have done more than anybody to take the load off Colonel Davenport. The record shows that you've flown only three missions since you've been here . . . Is that right?

Savage rapped out the last question sharply and Ben, tensing at the unspoken slur against him, answered immediately.

"If you don't count twice I turned back sir."

Savage got up from his chair and walked around his desk. Leaning against it, he faced Gately and began speaking in a deceptively relaxed tone.

"I take it that you don't even care about the part you had in breaking one of the best men you'll ever know. Add to it as air exec you were automatically in command here the moment Colonel Davenport left. And you met that responsibility exactly as you met his need . . . you ran out on it . . . you left the station to get drunk. . . Gately? . . . As far as I'm concerned your yellow. A traitor to yourself, to this group, to the uniform you wear. It would be the easiest course for me to transfer you out, to saddle some unsuspecting guy with a deadbeat. Maybe that's what you think you're going to get out of this, a free ride in some combat unit. . . But I'm not going to pass the buck. I'm going to keep you right here. I hate a man like you so much that I'm going to get your head down in the mud and trample it! I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born!"

As soon as Savage had started speaking, Ben had felt outrage and guilt flooding him. Savage didn't know the situation with Keith. How determined Keith had been to be in the air. But Ben wasn't going to tell him. Attempts at explanations would be looked upon as excuses, as Ben trying to shove them blame onto Keith. And there was no way in hell that Ben was going to do that. So, keeping a rein on his anger he asked tightly, "If that's all sir."

But Savage wouldn't let him go,

"I'm just getting started! You're going to stay right here and get a bellyful of flying. You're going to make every mission! You're not air exec anymore you're just an airplane commander. And I want you to paint this name on the nose of your ship . . . Leper Colony. Because in it you're going to get every deadbeat in the outfit, every man with a penchant for head colds. If there's a bombardier who can't hit his plate with his fork, you get him. If there's a navigator who can't find the men's room you get him because you rate him. Is that clear?"

This time Ben couldn't control the anger that flooded him and before he could stop himself he protested, "General Savage? I have a right to file charges against you for personal abuse and exceeding your lawful authority and I –"

He was interrupted when Savage picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello, get me Pine tree. I want General Pritchard"

As soon as Savage started speaking on the phone, Gately knew that he had made a mistake. He knew that his record was against him and that General Pritchard would side with Savage. Besides, Savage had stated Ben's record correctly and he knew what it looked like.

General Savage continued to speak.

"-cowardice, desertion of your post, a yellow streak a mile wide . . ."

Straightening slightly Ben said, "General Savage . . . I withdraw my statement."

Savage hung up the phone and walked back around his desk. Turning to face Gately, he said,

"That's all then."

Turning sharply, Gately saluted then quickly walked out of the room barely managing to avoid slamming the door as he went.

* * *

Two days after his confrontation with Savage, Ben was looking over his plane. The new name of 'Leper Colony' still smelled of fresh paint. Ben stared at the name as if by his will he could stare it off. Since the name didn't show any signs of disappearing under his glare, Ben turned away. Ducking under the nose of the plane he faced his new crew.

"Let me have your attention."

At Ben's command, the men turned from their preparations and gathered around.

"Now in case any of you aren't clear as to what this is all about. I'm supposed to be a deadbeat . . . and so are you, that's why you were assigned to me. How do you like it? Well you'll like it a lot less the first mistake you make. We've got a blowtorch turned our way and no-ones going to shove me into it. Is that clear?"

Just then, Savage pulled up in his staff car. Exiting, he saluted Gately asking, "Is everything set?"

Ben returned the salute.

"Yes sir."

Savage looked at the plane, "You fly; I'll ride in the top turret where I can see."

Gately turned to his radio operator and gave orders for an extension to be relayed up to the top turret so that Savage could talk on the command set. As Ben pulled himself into the plane, he promised himself that he would succeed. The 'Leper Colony' would not make one mistake. They would fly all their missions perfectly and give Savage no reason to criticize himself or his crew. He would show General Savage what he was capable of.

* * *

_Milk runs were 'safe' bombing missions into occupied countries such as France. They were safer as there was not much in the way of opposition from fighters or anti-aircraft guns as there were in Germany. _

**I hope everything was pretty clear. This is my first story so I'm on uncertain ground. I didn't really like the way I ended it but I was having problems with the ending and just wanted to finish the darn thing! If you are confused about anything, please don't hesitate to ask me questions. I am writing a sequel of sorts that takes place further along in the movie. However, I would be encouraged to finish it sooner if people review! (hint, hint)**


End file.
